


GOOD SLAYER BEST FRIEND

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/whatpumpkin/13108.html?thread=83764#t83764">http://community.livejournal.com/whatpumpkin/13108.html?thread=83764#t83764</a></p><p>Tavros' god mode lets him use animal communion powers to stop Jack's rampage. Then all of the adorableness. All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOD SLAYER BEST FRIEND




End file.
